


High hopes take me back to where we started

by Director_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cartson, F/M, Flashback, Jack is brainwashed like Bucky, Peggy is sad again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_Carter/pseuds/Director_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I talked to my friend from AC fandom on twitter and we kinda talked about Jack being brainwashed like Bucky.And how it would go if Peggy was in love with him and he died and came back after a year of his death (s2 finale)...So, @LizaJloveB14 here you go,I hope you like it!</p>
<p>p.s.Title is from the song High hopes by Kodaline (they have songs for all you OTPs trust me) and please excuse any grammar mistakes since English is not my first language :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High hopes take me back to where we started

Peggy sat outside of their mansion while Angie was still at work.She sipped her tea as she watched her little garden which,really,Angie ocasionally watered as Peggy was always at work.The sun was shining through trees above her.It was late spring and it wasn't too hot so she decided to take full adventage of her day off.

Then she heard phone ringing in distance.She got up and picked the phone.

"Hello,Carter speaking"

"Hey Peg we need you here how fast can you come by?" Daniel's voice came through the phone. He sounded weird but she didn't care.First time in long time she had day off and she will bloody use it.

"Whetever it is Daniel,I'm sure you can take care of it.Now if you'll excuse me.."

"No! Peg wait,I wouldn't call if it wasn't emergency.I can't tell you over the phone you gotta come here and see it yourself"  
She sighed.He sounded something between scared and nervous.Half of the bloody day already passed anyway.

"Okay let me grab my things and I'll be there" She hung up and quickly picked her tea from garden and left it on the sink.With her purse she was out waiting for a cab.

***

She entered SSR where everything was in a mess and agents were everywhere.Nobody gave her second glance and that was first sign something was terribly off,so she looked for Daniel.She let herself in his office and found him talking on the phone.When he saw her he hung up.

"So what was so important that you called me when I have day off.At this time?"  
He took his crutch and stood up.

"Peg you won't believe me so you gotta see it yourself." There was something in his voice that sent shivers through her spine so she followed him without word.They came into small room that appeared to be next to interrogation room.

"Get ready Peg,maybe you should sit"

She wanted to protest but he turned the lights on and through double mirror she saw other part of the room.Her mind was blurry and her feet were no longer of service as she sat in chair behind her.Her hand came to cover her mouth and stared through glass.Thoughts disappeared from her mind and all she saw was blank space.Tears prickled her eyes and her body was light.There,on the other side sat handcuffed Jack Thompson.His hair was ruffled and his eyes dark.He was dressed in dark clothed and one of his arms was metal.Sure he looked different but she would recognize that face anywhere,even one year after he ''died''.Daniel cleared his throat.

"Peg? You here?"

"Um..yes,it's just...how exactly is this possible?"

"Yesterday I sent 6 our Agents on a mission.5 of them were killed and one of them is badly injured in hospital right now.There we found Jack.Alive.He fought 6 our agents,one of them was lucky enough to stay alive although they don't think he'll make it until tomorrow"

"But he...he died year ago...How is he..." One tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away not getting her eyes of Jack.It felt like a hard kick to her gut.The one she couldn't fight back.And she hated this feeling.Like her damn life didn't get enough pain on her.

"We assumed HYDRA held him captured.He doesn't know who is he,he only knows his mission - to find and kill.."

"Do we know who is he looking for? Why is he here now? This is bloody mess"

"We know,he had a file with him when we found him..You might not wanna hear this Peg"

"Daniel tell me,we can work this out,maybe we can help him,I'll go talk to him"

"Peggy,you can't go in there it's too dangerous-"

"The hell I can't.I faced far worse than this.I need to talk to him..-"

"You can't because his mission is you!" He yelled.

"His mission is to kill you,he has your file and he didn't escape because here is where he can get to you!"

She opened her mouth and without word closed them.Her brain couldn't catch up.To kill her? Jack was sent to kill her? She felt like world was spinning around her and only thing that came to her mind was Jack.Her Jack..Memories came before she had chance to shrug them off.

*two years ago*

She was just collecting her things from her desk so she can go home after success today.

"You wanna come for a drink with us Carter?" 

Jack's invitation came unexpected and she lifted her head so she can register if she's not imagining things.Did he just called her for a drink? With them? Like she was equal? 

"Umm..yes,I'll catch you up in 10" She responded because she was still amazed by this situation.She called Daniel too but he said he needed to fill some files out so she said goodbye and left.

When she entered the bar there was Jack sitting on high chair leaning on counter with what seemed not his first drink.She approached and sat next to him.She sound a glass of scotch already waiting for her.

"Where is the rest of the boys?"

"Some of them have wives to come home to...some of them other kinds of arrangments" He said and downed his glass in one turn.She took it as clue and downed her glass as well.It felt nice feeling slow burn of alcohol down her throat.She missed this.He waved at man behind counter who sipped them another double scotch.

"How did you know I'd ordered scotch?"

"Figured from Russia that you were tough.Can handle liquor better than half my team.Also,Gabe said once you always were whiskey gal"

She was surprised to say at least that he remembered that about her.Still,she nodded and downed another glass.He smiled and did the same.

After her 6th glass...or 5th? Doesn't matter.(She only said that because she couldn't remember exact number)Anyway,Jack sat up and his feet betrayed him as he swayed a bit when he picked his hat up.She stood up too,easier than him,she may not have the best memory on number of her glasses but she can still damn walk properly.She paid for her drink and he paid for his.He stumbled over nothing really so she took him by arm and led him to back exit.He stumbled again with the door and pulled her a bit closed until he stood up straight again.She wasn't sure if it was alcohol in her but his face looked so beautiful in dim light in alley.His eyes sparkled from liquor and his breath was hot aganist her.She stared at his eyes as her eyes drafted to his lips.Beautiful lips.Then he closed the distance between them and kissed her slowly.Her mind couldn't catch up but she pressed aganist him and her hands held him by his neck.His hands pulled her by her waist closer and he opened for her.They kissed until they needed to catch some air.He seemed scared for a second but then she looked away and let his hands go.

"We should probably...Um..This can't...We're drunk Jack"

"You're probably right...We can't do this..Just forget this happened okay Marge?"

"Yes,I-" She wanted to say more but he seemed so determined and look on his face was hard to read.She then decided to do the right thing.

"Yes,we'll forget about this..Now let's go home."

Later when she came home it was awfully late just because she walked all the way.She needed fresh air.She entered the house and slipped into her bedroom.She got in her nightgown,took off her make up and laid under the covers.Just there,in the dark,small voice in her head said that this maybe isn't the right thing after all.She tried to get rid of it but last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Jack's breath on her lips and sweet taste of his tongue aganist hers.

*end of memory*

She stood up ignoring Daniel's voice behind her.She needed to touch him,to feel that this is real.She agressively opened the door and Jack's head snapped up.His eyes were cold and his shoulders tensed when she walked in.She could hear the fuss behind herself but she didn't care.She closed the door locking them and sat across him.

"You're my mission." He said after he looked at her.He didn't make effort to free himself from cuffs.

"Jack?" Her voice was betraying her and her vision was blurry.

"Who the hell is Jack?" He snapped at her.There was so much anger in his voice,she couldn't hold her tears anymore.

She reached to touch him with trembling fingers.Her hand shook as she reached his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled and pulled his face back.She pulled her hand away and she felt that everyone was watching her.She didn't care.Hell,they could do whatever,what mattered was that she is here now.

"Do you know my name Jack?"

"No.All I know is that you're my mission and stop calling me that"

"My name is Margaret Carter.Marge.Do you remember me?"

Something crossed through his eyes and for a brief second they were soft but he composed himself quickly.

"No." He responded with cold expression.

Despite his calm face she could see that he is thinking about her words.She could always read him easily.She just kept quiet and waited for him to speak.No words came out from his mouth.Before she could react he was up,handcuffs tossed away and he took her full weight.He pressed her aganist the wall and held her by her throat.Her mind didn't seem to think straight and air was forced out her lungs.She looked him in the eyes but she saw nothing more that a trained weapon.She could smell whiskey from his breath.

"I see you still like to take whiskey before work."

She sad but she could barely breathe anymore.He let go of her neck and she stumbled to stay on her legs.Air was more than welcome to her lungs and she took couple of heavy breaths.He backed away and slid down the opposite wall.He burried his head in his hands and his shoulders started to shake.Was he crying? She approached him and slowly lowered herself in front of him.Then she sat down on her legs.She took his arms in her and with the other one lifted his chin and looked at his eyes.They were red but there was something in them that she knew all too well.She didn't move.She just held him and he looked at her as he spoke.

"Marge?" 

She didn't respond,she just hugged him tightly inhaling the familiar scent of his skin.He was here.Alive.She can work this out.


End file.
